Voleur
by Dakuraita
Summary: Izuki Shun, un ladrón profesional, por fin dará el golpe que ha planeado durante medio año para así robar cierta famosa pintura. Sin embargo, en el camino se topa con un viejo conocido, uno muy indeseable. ¿Acaso la aparición de este sujeto cambiará el rumbo de sus planes? ¿O será un pequeño contratiempo? Pareja: HimuIzu
En el mundo siempre han existido ladrones, sin embargo, en la actualidad ser ladrón es un negocio mucho más complicado, y, entre más avanza la tecnología se vuelve incluso más difícil el oficio.

Antes, sólo ingenio contra unos guardias.

Hoy, ingenio + tecnología /vs/ Tecnología, detectores, alarmas, cerradoras infranqueables, sistemas de contraseñas, rayos laser, policías.

Tiene su gracia ser un gran ladrón, tiene su arte. Porque aquel capaz de seguir su camino y hurtar cualquier tesoro sin importar el número de trampas u obstáculos, es aquel que se hace merecedor de toda riqueza.

Mejor que cualquier ratón que hurta el queso, mejor que cualquier pirata que encuentra su cofre.

Pese al gran número de ladrones que existen y están regados por el mundo, había tres en Japón que causaban absoluto terror. El primero se llamaba Takao, y era un ladrón que siempre, en toda escena de crimen, dejaba una pluma de águila en lugar del objeto robado. El segundo era Akashi, un ladrón conocido por ser indetenible y siempre portar un antifaz negro. El tercero era Izuki, famoso por su gran habilidad para franquear sistemas, un gran hacker.

¿Y tenían conexión estos tres hombres?

Sí. Totalmente.

Takao, Akashi e Izuki vivían juntos e incluso había ciertos robos en donde habían unido fuerzas para salir exitosos. No obstante, pese a su amistad estrecha, convivencia e intereses, había respeto entre ellos, cada quien tenía sus asuntos y tenían sus reglas, entre ellas la más importante: el que lo vio primero se lo queda, nunca pelear por el mismo tesoro.

Sencillo.

—Entonces, ¿hoy es tu gran noche? —inquirió Takao, sonriendo divertido, jugando con una daga.

—Así es —respondió Izuki con calma. Estaba terminando de vestirse.

—Llevas todo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Akashi, desde el baño.

—Sí. Te agradezco por el nuevo material, es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, tómalo como un "Gracias", el robo de la joyería nacional en Suecia fue todo un éxito gracias a que desactivaste las alarmas principales, nos dio tiempo de sobra. Digamos, es un premio.

—Entiendo —Izuki sonrió divertido—. Akashi me premia cuando hacemos algo bien, tal vez porque quiere que le den.

—Nada de juegos de palabras, no hoy.

Takao e Izuki soltaron pequeñas risas cómplices. El pelirrojo salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura. Takao fue a recibirle, abrazando su escultural cuerpo, plantando algunos besos en el húmedo cuello de Akashi donde las gotas de una ducha fresca aun danzaban sin premura.

—Por lo visto van a tener una noche dulce —dijo Shun, mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila negra—. Diviértanse, no me esperen.

—De acuerdo. Ah, cierto. Shun —llamó Takao—. Dicen que hay gente problemática de vuelta, ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

…

El museo estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Izuki tomó un auto sin placas y casi con las luces apagadas condujo hasta quedar a algunas calles del famoso edificio.

Tomando una linterna, y colocándose la mochila en la espalda, fue pan comido acercarse y brincar las rejas sin ser visto. Pasar tiempo con Akashi había ayudado a Izuki a practicar el arte de moverse por todas partes sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Tenía que reconocerlo, de los tres, el más habilidoso de todos era el pelirrojo, era un total genio.

Una vez dentro, siguió su camino, refugiándose en la noche para no ser visto ni atraer la atención de las camas, puesto que estas eran del tipo móvil que detecta el sonido o se guía por el detector de movimiento. El museo no tenía el más alto nivel de seguridad, o eso evaluó Shun, pues ya había estado en museos donde incluso tenían cámaras de calor. Para apagar esas hubiese tenido que estacionar el auto más cerca y desde ahí establecer un controlador ejecutable para así obtener el control remeto y así desactivarlas de manera manual. Simple, pero trabajoso.

La infiltración al museo había sido exitosa, la seguridad había sido fácil de birlar y ahora sólo quedaba llegar al objetivo, robarlo y salir cual seda, sin problemas y sin imprevistos.

Izuki se deslizaba entre los pasillos del museo, buscaba la pintura en cuestión, era un hermoso ejemplar que valía muchos billones de yenes, y si la lograba vender a sus contactos americanos seguro valdría el triple en dólares. Sin duda aquel robo sería el golpe maestro a su carrera como ladrón.

La pintura se encontraba tras una caja fuerte. Acercándose encontró un sistema de seguridad de nueve dígitos. Bien, tendría que deshacerse de él. Tomando unas herramientas minúsculas que guardaba en la mochila que portaba, logró desmantelar la tapa del pequeño teclado de números. Una vez que tuvo el sistema al desnudo conectó directamente dicho panel a un pequeño computador. Empezó a decodificar, tenía que flanquear el sistema y así obtener los dígitos por probabilidad y eliminación, posiblemente usar límites sería lo más sencillo. Izuki recurrió a un sistema de algoritmo y procedió a buscar entre las ramas alfa numéricas, y ¡Bingo! Los nueve dígitos aparecieron. Ah, en momentos como esos se alegraba en ser habilidoso con las matemáticas.

La puerta abrió. Guardó la pequeña computadora en su mochila y la dejó en el suelo.

Los rayos de alarma estaban justo ahí.

Con increíble flexibilidad empezó a moverse, tenía que llegar al siguiente teclado donde se configuraba la alarma de la habitación. Tomó largos y difíciles minutos pero cuando desactivó los rayos láser, sólo tuvo que hackear el sistema y desactivar las cámaras. No importaba si las cámaras lo habían captado moviéndose entre los rayos y el sistema infrarrojo. Portaba guantes y una máscara. No podrían verle la cara ni obtener huellas, incluso llevaba un calzado de tela especial para no dejar rastro. Digamos que tenía todo previsto, había planeado ese golpe desde hace medio año.

La pintura estaba a su alcance, sólo debía sacarla de la vitrina. Procedió pues.

Y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla.

Click, el sonido de un gatillo.

—Oh, Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que un bonito ratón intenta pasarse de listo.

Izuki pensó que un guardia le había descubierto pero al voltear se encontró con un hombre al que… desgraciadamente, conocía.

—Tatsuya, ¿eh?... No tengo tiempo para ti, estoy en medio de algo.

—Ya lo noté, amorcito pero —caminó con calma y posó el arma cargada en su nuca—. Resulta que a papi no le parece que toquen sus cosas, así que, te consejería que dejaras esa pintura en paz, de lo contrario papi tendrá que castigarte.

Izuki frunció el ceño. ¡Ahg! Este el tercer robo que le frustraba en los últimos meses, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto?

—Nos dedicamos al mismo negocio, ¿es necesario que te metas en mis asuntos? Si sientes rencor porque no me quise acostar contigo en el hotel de Madrid hace unos meses… es tu problema, deja de meterte en mis negocios.

Izuki tomó una pequeña arma que guardaba en el brazo, escondida por un pequeño pero simple sistema retráctil, con solo mover un poco la mano el arma ya estaba a su alcance, volteó rápidamente, ahora los dos estaban a la par.

De igual forma Tatsuya bajó el arma, igual que Izuki. A ninguno de los dos les convenía disparar.

—No estoy resentido con eso, lo único que hiciste fue elevarme el apetito.

Himuro sujetó a Izuki de la ropa, le quitó la máscara y a su vez se quitó la suya.

—¿Sabes? Sería una pena que este lindo rostro se desperdiciara en la cárcel —comentó Himuro, haciendo una cara de pena, pero su voz era socarrona.

—Y sería una pena que te pongan contra el muro, Himuro.

Tatsuya sonrió, esos juegos de palabra eran pésimos a su excelso gusto pero tenían su gracia viniendo de ese chico.

—Podríamos ser un buen dúo, Izuki —susurró, acercándose.

—O podrías moverte y dejarme robar en paz —arguyó tranquilamente.

—¿La venderás a tus contactos en América?

—¿La venderás tú a tus contactos en Alemania? —Izuki sonrió, amenazante.

Ah, cada vez estaban más cerca. Himuro ya le había tomado de la cintura. ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por lo mismo?

¡Pero esta vez las cosas serías diferentes!

—Quítate de mi camino, deja que tome la pintura y a cambio seré lindo contigo.

—¿En serio? Me enojaría mucho si intentas verme la cara.

—Y entonces me perseguirías y mandarías mercenarios a mi casa de verano en Andalucía, ¿no es así?

—Conoces bien las mañas de papi.

—De izquierda a derecha, al derecho y al revés.

—Hm….

—Si me dejas la pintura, te dejaré jugar conmigo, sabrosura.

—Oh, seducción y juegos de palabras, esto empieza a gustarme.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?

Himuro sonrió, pero esa sonrisa hizo temblar a Shun. Conocía bien a ese hombre, y por lo menos entendía que sus sonrisas significaban cosas distintas. Tal como podían significar seducción, gusto, o sarcasmo… a veces también podían informar lo peor. En este caso la curvatura de labios del azabache gritaba por todas partes que él "tenía las mejores cartas", ya se había declarado el ganador, y cuando eso sucedía, realmente Himuro era el ganador. Aplicaba muy bien la filosofía de "no cuentes a los pollitos antes de que nazcan".

—Te veré pronto, si logras librarte de esta —Himuro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, una tarjeta. La dejó caer. Y también dejó caer de su otro bolsillo tres pequeños juguetitos: micro bombas.

Fue entonces que Izuki comprendió lo que Tatsuya pretendía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mayor al salir disparó al panel de salida, activando la puerta de seguridad, encerrando a Shun. Este, a su vez, fue a esconderte, las pequeñas explosiones no le hicieron nada pero activaron otros sistemas de alarma. Y cual reacción en cadena, las luces, los sonidos de alerta entre otras cosas empezaron a sonar.

A lo mucho, tenía unos diez, o cinco minutos para salir de esa situación con todo y la pintura.

Ni modo, tendría que ser a la antigua.

—Ahg, uno quiere salir con elegancia… —murmuró molesto, para sí mismo, mientras buscaba en su mochila. Himuro no era el único con bombas.

Colocó la bomba con temporizador contra la pared. Recordando el mapa del museo, la habitación en la que se encontraba colindaba con el jardín trasero del edificio. De ahí podría ocultarse en los jardines que conectaban con el enorme parque, de ahí en más sería cuestión de correr rápido, ocultarse y dejar que pasara el peligro.

La policía llegaría en 10 minutos más, los guardias de seguridad del museo llegarían en tres minutos, la bomba detonaría en dos… Sí, las cosas se pondrían algo apretadas.

30 segundos… tick tack…

Ya escuchaba voces, muy débilmente, eran los gritos de los guardias. Maldición, habían llegado más rápido de lo planeado.

¡BAM!

La explosión fue poderosa, hizo incluso temblar el techo unos segundos, sin embargo la cantidad era muy específica y controlada, la bomba al denotar dejó sólo un hoyo, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona saliera.

Izuki salió de su escondite, arrojó dos bombas de humo y echó a correr.

Cuando los guardias lograron alzar la puerta de seguridad, se encontraron con una cortina de humo, y una vez despejado este se dieron cuenta de un hoyo en la pared y la ausencia de una preciada pintura… el ladrón había escapado.

Pasó la noche. No pudieron encontrar al ladrón.

…

Había terminado de darse una buena ducha. Recostado en la cómoda cama de un hotel, Izuki se dignó a observar la tarjeta que Himuro había dejado caer. La tarjeta tenía el nombre de un hombre que muchos en la profesión de Izuki o bien en la industria del arte conocían, era un experto en pintura que… al contrario de otros, este trabajaba para la gente "incorrecta". Pero, ¿para qué? Quizá Tatsuya lo había dejado como diciendo "toma, como premio te doy el número del mejor evaluador y experto en pinturas que seguro te dirá el precio exacto de la pintura", pero también podía significar mil cosas más.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Himuro, había sido por haberle puesto en apuros… ¿o por algo que venía en camino?

La causaba horrible espasmo pensar en ello.

Marcó el número.

—¿Hola? —la voz que contestó, de inmediato sonó familiar.

—¡Himuro! —exclamó Izuki, casi con enojo.

—¿Lograste escapar, cariñito? —inquirió Tatsuya, se escuchaba como reía.

—Pensé que este número era el de un experto —Izuki puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba de humor para esto.

—Oh, lo es. Es amigo mío. Deja te lo comunico. ¡Reo! ¡Es para ti!

—Reo al habla, tú debes ser Izuki, ¿cierto? Me han hablado de ti, y he leído de ti, tu trabajo y el del mi dulce ángel escarlata, es cosa de interés popular por los rumbos del negocio. En fin, tienes la pintura, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si la examinamos mañana? No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que este niño problemático no esté presente, no me dejaría concentrarme.

Se escucharon suaves risas. Algunos "Oh, basta ya con eso", "Me haces cosquillas" "Tatsu, compórtate". Shun rodó los ojos conteniendo las ganas de soltar un suspiro exacerbado, era obvio que Himuro lo hacía a propósito.

Ridículo, ¿acaso tenía quince años como para andarse con ese tipo de juegos sin sentido?

—¿Es la dirección de la tarjeta, cierto? Estaré ahí mañana, a las tres. Asegúrate de que él no esté ahí.

—Así es y de acuerdo, nos vemos.

Y colgó.

…

—Lo que me temía —murmuró Mibuchi, tranquilamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿La he dañado? Imposible, tuve perfecto cuidado.

—Oh sí, eso no lo dudo —Reo se quitó los lentes. Vaya, era un hombre hermoso con ganas, tan atractivo como Himuro pero daba otro aire que el de Tatsuya, algo así como un demonio de otra pluma—. Pero, desgraciadamente, lo que robaste es una imitación perfecta, alguien te ha ganado en robar la original y ha sido un perfecto genio como para dejar una copia idéntica, sólo que esta vale apenas unos cuantos dólares y muy pocos yenes.

—No puede ser…

—Lo es, no te estoy mintiendo. Es una pena, esta pintura tiene un gran valor, seguro hasta podrías haberte retirado —Reo posó su mano sobre el hombro de este—. Aunque, debes estar orgulloso, sea como sea lo hiciste bien. Lo demás depende de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es tu decisión si te cruzas de brazos y esperas al siguiente objetivo, o persigues a este mismo.

—¿Para qué…? Seguro que _esa_ persona ya ha vendido la pintura.

—No, esto es sólo un juego.

—¿Un juego?

—Aunque para él todo lo es.

Eso le hizo entender todo.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, pero sé que irá a una importante inauguración de una prestigiosa galería, es como observar el menú y revisar el catalogo. Ah, te diré, ten cuidado, él anda muy mañoso últimamente, es como un tierno minino, pero a su vez una pantera —sonrió con picardía, algo bueno llegó a su mente en forma de recuerdo. Pronto borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. Suerte, Izuki. Ah, cierto, ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a Sei de mi parte?

—Uh, claro.

Izuki supuso en su llamada telefónica con Mibuchi, que él y su amigo se conocían de alguna parte, nadie más llamaría a Akashi "ángel escarlata", en su mayoría lo llamarían demonio, sino es que algo peor.

—Dile que nos veremos pronto, en Viena —dijo Reo, con dulzura.

—De acuerdo.

…

La música era suave pero tenía toques de estilo contemporáneo, muy adecuado para una galería de arte moderno. Y este era buen arte. No era como esas galerías sin sentido tan aplaudidas por tontos donde apenas hay cuadros blancos con un par de manchitas. No, este era real arte moderno hecho por personas de su época viajando por el tiempo. El mejor arte es aquel que retrata el pasado con exquisito estilo y revive lo muerto, o bien el que se adelanta a su época y desafía todo lo antes estipulado y crea lo nunca antes visto, algo muy complicado para la modernidad, en especial en un siglo como este en donde todo ha sido escrito, pintado e invitado.

Aun así, de vez en cuando, gente que destacaba logra superar la marea de mediocridad.

Y esa galería era la prueba, valía cada centavo.

Quien diría que entre tantos críticos, apreciadores del arte, o bien celebridades… había más de un "indeseado" camuflado entre las sombras, acechando, saboreado y agregando a la lista sus siguientes objetivos.

Izuki, Takao y Akashi nunca iban a ese tipo de lugares, preferían ir directo a los galardonados mercados del robo: museos. Las galerías eran como ir a la tienda de servicio rápido, con productos llenos de conservadores que no durarían mucho, todos de fábrica, en producción constante, altamente reemplazables.

Aunque, había excepciones.

—Ah, Izuki, qué bueno verte, ven aquí, hay unos amigos que deseo presentarte —dijo una voz indeseable, asegurándose de que todos le oyeran, evitando que Shun pudiese actuar indiferente o alejarse. Ah, la presión social.

—¿A qué juegas? —Murmuró Shun entre dientes, manteniendo una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa en sus labios—. Más vale que me devuelvas la pintura.

Himuro sonrió con malicia, era un total descarado, pero, no iba a perder el control de la situación, por el contrario, iba a dirigir esta obra a capricho.

—¿Qué dices, Izuki? Oh claro, te _mostraré_ la pintura de la que te hablé en la galería. Oh, no seas tímido, acompáñame amigo mío.

Tatsuya básicamente se lo llevó arrastrando junto con un pequeño grupo de gente que estaba próximo. Lo presentó como su amigo y camarada íntimo del alma. Himuro posó su mano en el hombro de Izuki, a cualquiera este gesto le hubiese parecido normal para un par de amigos, pero si alguien hubiese sabido como los dedos del azabache mayor presionaban al menor, hubieran entendido mejor la situación. Sus dedos se ceñían diciendo "Sigue la corriente y obedece o despídete de tu preciada pintura". Uf, Himuro era un peligro, uno de pocas palabras y muchas caóticas sonrisas.

—Ah, señor Himuro, usted sí que es un conocedor, ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos de usted? —dijo una elegante mujer, muy guapa, parecía una actriz.

—Reservo mis conocimientos y gustos, prefiero mantenerme como un apreciador del arte, es el mejor hobby que puede existir, lo aseguro, aun mejor que el golf.

Algunos hombres rieron por su tono sarcástico que usó en la broma del golf. Izuki sentía ganas de vomitar, ¿Quién era este pelafustán parado a su lado? Era tan enfermizamente agradable, perfecto y sin mancha, un hombre ejemplar, y eso le revolvía el estómago a Shun, pues él sabía el tipo de sujeto que era, un ladrón aliado a la mafia y a los mercenarios, un completo ególatra, creído, malicioso y… horrendamente pervertido y persistente. "Hobby, ¿eh? Ha, como no", pensó Izuki con cierto desdén y cinismo, ¡Ahg! Usualmente él era el de las sonrisas tranquilas y las bromas, aunque no fuesen buenas, pero ahora se sentía de lo más antipático.

—¿Y este encantador jovencito? —Preguntó una dama, ya de mayor edad—. ¿Trabaja contigo? ¿A qué se dedica?

Izuki sabía que Himuro no le delataría, aunque, por otra parte, tampoco estaba del todo seguro sobre qué responder. La mente la tenía en blanco. Se había concentrado tanto en su objetivo de la pintura que había olvidado de ese tipo de detalles. Por suerte, Tatsuya no le dejó hablar.

—No hablemos de negocios, Madame —respondió galante—. Hoy, todos venimos aquí a disfrutar del arte y discutir al respecto. Volveré pronto, mi querido colega ha venido a ver una pieza en específico y seguro que no me perdonará demorar un segundo más. Si nos disculpan.

Shun sonrió a fuerza, despidiéndose con cordial ademán, pese a que por dentro no le nacía en lo absoluto el hacerlo. Las personas les despidieron con amabilidad. Y como si nada ambos jóvenes se alejaron. Mientras se alejaban Izuki tuvo una especie de remordimiento, pese a que deseaba tener privacidad con Himuro para arreglar las cosas y recuperar su pintura, ahora sentía un enorme peligro, estar a solas con él jamás era sencillo. Pero una vez más, sin importar nada, se las ingeniaría para escapar de las fauces del lobo.

—Enorgulleces mucho a papi, sabía que escapar no te costaría mucho —comentó Himuro con dulzura, cuando estuvieron solos.

—Sí, gracias, me encanta que me compliquen la existencia —arguyó sarcástico.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, ¿Dónde están los juegos de palabras que tanto gustan a papi?

—Junto con la pintura que me robaste.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo te he robado la pintura?

—Has ido ese día a burlarte de mí, ya habías tomado la pintura… devuélvemela, sabias que yo tenía planeado robarla.

—¿Es así? Izuki, mi querido Izuki, no todo gira entorno a ti. ¿Cómo sabes que no la robé sólo porque quería?

—Porque todo esto es sólo un juego para ti.

Tatsuya tomó a Shun con fuerza y lo estampó contra la pared. Su mirada era gélida. La de Izuki quemaba, le retaba.

—Sé que es venganza, ¿tan desesperadamente me deseas en tus garras? —dijo Izuki, sin resistirse mucho, era inútil pelear de momento.

—Puede qué, soy algo… necio —una risita se escapó de los labios de Himuro—. Algo es seguro, te haré mío.

—Un acosador, diría yo —bufó Shun—. ¿Estás proponiéndome algo?

—¿Quieres tu pintura, muñeco mío? Bien, te la daré, pero con un precio.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió Izuki, aunque, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Serás mío una noche, sin embargo, harás todo lo que diga, sin falla. Harás todo lo que yo te ordene. Ese es el precio pequeñito que pongo a cambio de una pintura que vale millones de millones. Es una oferta, ¿no crees?

Para cualquiera sería un precio pequeño, pero Shun debía pensarlo con cuidado, una noche con ese hombre podía ser demasiado… después de todo, era un hombre de mil caras y dos mil secretos. ¿Qué clase de horrores tenía preparados como para que su petición fuese tan específica?

¡No! ¡No temería! Esa pintura era importante.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, en marcha, apenas son las ocho y me parece que debemos aprovechar.

…

¿Dónde estaba?

Ah, cierto, en el hotel…

¿Qué estaba pasando?... Algo caliente, entrando y saliendo. Hay ruido, ¿Quién está gritando tanto?...¡Oh! ¡Es su propia voz!

—H-Himuro… —musitó, Izuki estaba luchando para abrir los ojos.

—¿Despertaste al fin? Te desmayaste unos segundos después de tu tercer orgasmo, eres tan lujurioso.

En cuanto la conciencia volvió a Shun y se vio a sí mismo capaz de abrir los ojos y entender los sucesos, a su vez una ráfaga de calor y dolor lo azotó sin ninguna piedad. Después de tres orgasmos su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, extra sensible y demasiado caliente… y aun así no recibía reposo, seguía siendo penetrado sin piedad.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Nunca aceptes vino, no si no lo han descorchado en tu presencia, cielito —dijo Himuro, soltó una ligera risa que se mezcló exquisitamente con una larga exhalación de placer. Su pelvis se movía con dulces movimientos, fuertes, pero sensuales, no sólo embestía sin más, sino que ponía toda una técnica en ello.

—¡Nhg! ¡H-Himuro! ¡Ya no más, ya no…! —gimoteó Izuki, aferrándose a las sabanas desesperado. Podía sentir las sabanas húmedas por el calor de su cuerpo y la humedad que entre ambos desprendían—. Duele, no más…

Seguía duro, y era lo peor.

—Silencio, la noche aun es joven, no es mi culpa que te hayas venido tan rápido la primera vez. Ahora, deja de provocar a papi y mueve esas caderas —dicho esto, arremetió con fuerza, dejando aparte la marca de su mano en el muslo de su presa al momento de darle una exquisita nalgada.

Shun apretó los dientes, intentando no gritar. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más sensible. Lo peor era, que quería más, pese al dolor, había placer, se calentaba desde el fondo, en cualquier momento emergería y explotaría.

Su cuerpo entero cooperaba, al menos de la cintura para abajo. Incluso alzaba su propia pelvis, buscando más contacto. Estaba tan desesperado.

—No lo saques… no quiero, ¡AH! ¡Quema! —gimió—. Himuro… ¡Himuro! Eres un maldito… desgraciado, bestia, ¡Animal! ¡Bastardo!

Tatsuya no se molestó por las palabras de Shun, al contrario, algo dentro de él se encendió. Le excitaba que Shun empezara a insultarlo, de hecho, quería que hablara sucio, que gritara sus deseos a los cuatro vientos. Tatsuya quería ser una bestia con él, que ambos fuesen como animales en celo, pero no dulces y enamorados, sino que llenos de furia, sentimientos complejos y hasta cierto punto odio.

Sí, Tatsuya detestaba a Shun, pero a su vez quería hacerlo suyo, marcarlo, hacerlo trizas y despedazarlo en placer.

—Vamos, córrete… haré que llores si es necesario —exclamó Himuro, penetrándole con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez dejó de moverse, simplemente daba pequeños empujones para golpear ese punto dulce ubicando en la próstata.

Izuki gritó de placer.

El mayor tomó la erección del otro y la masajeó con fiereza, sacando más de un sollozo que mostraba dolor y gusto.

—No puedo… Nhg, ¡No puedo más! M-Me vengo…

Shun se alzó y se aferró a la espalda de Himuro

—Esa es la idea… ¡Ah! Pero no me aprietes tan fuerte o no podré moverme —se burló Himuro.

El cuerpo de Izuki tembló, trémulo se retorció, y arqueando la espalda simplemente dejó que el orgasmo brotara cual magma de un volcán.

—Ya… ya no más —rogó, agotado.

—Estamos lejos de terminar, Izuki.

Himuro mordió con tanta fuerza el cuello de Shun que pensó iba a matarlo. Pero sólo sangró un poco, dejando una marca.

—Te… detesto.

—Es mutuo.

Y se besaron.

…

Ya eran las once y media de la mañana… estaba solo en la gran cama, con recuerdos, dolor en el cuerpo y una expresión sin mucha emoción.

Izuki se incorporó en la cama poco a poco.

—Me duele todo —comentó para sí.

Con cuidado se levantó, sus piernas temblaban pero aun podía caminar hasta el baño. Ahí se encargó de los pormenores y después entró en la ducha. Primero agua caliente para relajar los músculos y luego agua fría para endurecerlos. Una manera eficaz de reducir el dolor muscular, aunque el de sus caderas perduraba.

Estaba solo, no había duda.

Con toalla en cintura y otra en la cabeza, fue a sentarse en la cama. Observó la habitación, a su derecha aparecía un carrito con comida, seguro Himuro había llamado al servicio de habitación desde muy temprano. Shun estaba agotado.

Notó un trozo de papel, una linda nota.

 ** _"_** ** _Fue una buena noche. Te has ganado tu premio. Abre el closet. La habitación está reservada y pagada, tienes hasta las tres de la tarde._**

 ** _-Himuro."_**

Izuki se agazapó por la cama y quedó en frente del armario. Al abrirlo descubrió un rectángulo envuelto con esmero. Había un trozo de papel.

Shun tomó el trozo de papel, decía: **"Nos vemos en otra ocasión para tener diversión"**

Izuki destrozó el papel.

Un día de estos se vengaría. Haría trisas a ese maldito de Himuro Tatsuya.

…

—Volví —anunció al entrar a su hogar.

—Oh, bienvenido, Shun —saludó Akashi desde la habitación—. Justo ahora terminamos de jugar.

—¿Jugar? ¿A quién has invitado?

Izuki entró en la habitación con calma, buscó ropa limpia. Estaba vestido a medias con el traje de la noche anterior.

En la gran cama que había en la habitación y que usualmente la compartían Izuki, Takao y Akashi, ahora había un cuerpo ajeno. Justo en el medio del pelirrojo y del otro azabache.

La figura mayor se levantó, se colocó contra el respaldo y encendió un cigarro. Akashi pidió uno y lo encendió acercando el suyo al del otro. Ese otro era Reo Mibuchi.

—Oh, ¿Qué tal, Izuki? ¿Te ha ido bien?

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con calma—. No esperaba…, al menos no en este momento.

—Sei me invitó a jugar antes de lo previsto —comentó Reo, con una risilla—. Y este chico malo se nos unió.

Se escuchó una risita por parte de Takao, este se acomodó sobre el pecho de Mibuchi, abrazándolo. Lo mismo Akashi. Takao y el pelirrojo entrelazaron sus dedos. Habían tenido una tarde muy divertida.

—¿Recuperaste la pintura? —preguntó Akashi.

—Sí.

—Así que su juego le funcionó —comentó Reo.

—Dile cuando lo veas, que espero con muchas ansias que trague plomo.

Mibuchi soltó una ligera risa divertida. Las manos de Akashi acariciaban su pecho con ganas. Y mientras Reo sostenía su cigarro con la mano derecha, la izquierda acariciaba las hebras pelirrojas del menor.

—No seas así, Izuki —dijo—. Realmente le gustas y tú a él.

Shun frunció el ceño.

—Antes muerto.

Y se retiró.

—¿De verdad se gustan? —preguntó Takao, curioso.

—Más de lo que creen… conozco a Tatsu desde hace tiempo, y él jamás había tomado tantas molestias para tener a alguien. No es un capricho, Shun le gusta. Nunca le quita el ojo de encima, es todo un caso. Un hombre como él no dedica más de una mirada a nadie.

—Entonces, Izuki logró robar más que una pintura.

—Sí, hace tiempo que logró el atraco más alucinante de todos, y ni siquiera está consciente de ello. Posiblemente, ni Tatsu esté al tanto de ello.

—Le robó su corazón, ¿eh? Vaya cosa —opinó Takao, riendo.

—Izuki tendrá muchos problemas de ahora en adelante, ya no está fuera del mapa —Mibuchi exhaló por última vez el humo de aquel fino tabaco y luego apagó el cigarrillo. Lo mismo hizo Akashi.

No se habló más del asunto, ellos volvieron a lo suyo.

Izuki logró vender la pintura, pero no se sintió satisfecho.

Sabía que volvería a toparse con ese hombre.

Y Himuro, por su parte, sabía que haría todo lo posible para que Izuki se topara con él.

 _¿Quién cometerá el crimen final?_

 _Nadie lo sabe, el tiempo lo dirá._

 _De momento, sólo queda esperar._

 _Hasta que haya otro buen cuadro que robar._

 _Hasta que ninguno pueda escapar._

 _Y que, simplemente, suceda lo inevitable._

 _Porque nada puede ser una coincidencia, ¿cierta?_

 _Dicen por ahí que… ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de salvación._

 _¿Quién es el maestro del robo, a fin de cuentas? ¿Quién se salvará al final?_

 _¿El que robó el corazón o el que robó la libertad?_


End file.
